Demonic Wolf Stories
by RisingDawn66
Summary: These are some stories I made for my Creepypasta Demonic Wolf Oc's Dawn and Dusk
1. The Demonic Sky Wolfs Creation

The angels and demons were always at war raging against each other but at some point the angels started losing so the god of the Moon decided to help the angels by making a special kind of race called Demonic Sky Wolfs.

The Demonic Sky Wolfs are a race of humans that are half wolf and have very special powers and can turn into a wolf. They use fire attacks and blood attacks but are much stronger and aggressive at night and if you ever see a blood moon be very careful roaming in the woods because they are very very aggressive on those nights as the blood moon makes them stronger.

The Demonic Sky Wolf's only purpose for being created was to protect the angels, but because of their nature and their tendency to change their mood quickly and get angered easily they were deemed too dangerous. When you see a Demonic Sky Wolfs eyes being blood red be careful if they get too mad their body will be engulfed in a flame that wont hurt but it means that they went into their blood lust state where they want to kill and its hard to get them out of this state and because of this when they were fighting the demons they would end up hurting the angels. Many angels were killed because of them and they were finally deemed to dangerous for heaven and the goddess of the Sun banished them to earth.

Over time the Demonic Sky Wolfs became more and more calmer but they still get to the point where they will get mad enough to catch fire but the goddess of the Sun believes that she did the right thing banishing them to keep the angels safe because the demons had finally stopped and gave up.

Over time the Demonic Sky Wolf's were forgotten to ever even have lived in the sky which their race was now just called Demonic Wolf's. Because of their now calmer nature many people under estimate them for how dangerous they really are because of this people had started to mock them and after time they started to get more aggressive because of this.

The goddess of the Sun and god of the Moon were quickly losing their powers because of all they had to do with the Demonic Wolfs and their life was fading even though the Sun goddess is more powerful than the Moon she used very much of her energy banishing the Demonic Wolfs to the earth and so with the last of their energy they decided to become Demonic Wolf's being reincarnated with every new generation as Dawn the Demonic Sun Wolf and Dusk the Demonic Moon Wolf. Dawn is always Dusk's older sister being stronger than him to make sure and keep him in check so he does go on a rampage because since Dusk was the reincarnated moon when ever there was a blood moon Dusk goes into his blood lust state. He never means to hurt anyone but he cant control himself but if Dawn or Dusk ever died the sun or moon would disappear until they were reborn again.

So over time Dawn made sure Dusk was safe and didnt cause trouble as he was always one to cause mischief as he seemed sweet and innocent underneath all of that he really isnt and because of this he can manipulate people making them like his sweet innocent nature that is until he gets mad then thats another story and Dawn made sure nothing bad happened to him as she was very protective.


	2. The Sun's Disappearance

It was a dark morning as Dusk woke up looking to the sky his pendant glowing softly as the sun was gone and Dusk knows why. It's because Dawn died.

It was a week ago Dawn and Dusk were running from… Hunters. Dusk was running as fast as he could go, but the hunter was close behind him. Dusk looked back over his shoulder while running and tripped yelping softly when he landed to the ground with a thud. Dawn quickly ran back to Dusk as a hunter shot an arrow at Dusk. Dawn jumped in front of Dusk getting hit straight through the heart. She grabbed Dusk and ran not looking back as she did. Dawn ran all the way to the mansion only through pure willpower to live along with determination to keep Dusk safe. When Dawn arrived with Dusk all the creepypastas ran outside to see them. Dawn set her brother down coughing violently blood running down the sides of her mouth while she smiled big tears rolling down Dusk's cheeks. Dawn wiped Dusk's tears away as her pendant glowed softly. She held Dusk's cheeks being happy she was able to keep her little brother safe. Dawn using the last bit of her strength she spoke to Dusk.

"Please don't cry Dusk I kept you safe that's what I wanted. Don't worry I promise I'll come home soon… Just wait for the day, the day the sun comes back okay. Be strong Dusk" Dawn says smiling sweetly as her body started to turn to dust right in front of Dusk's eyes. Dusk screamed her name loudly tears rolling down his cheeks as the wind soon blew through taking the dust off into the air. Dusk was wide eyed as Dawn's sweater fell into his arms while Dawn's pendant landed on the ground with a soft jingle. Dusk sat there wide eyed arms open tears still rolling down his cheeks while Dawn's sweater laid in his arms her pendant on the ground. Dusk didn't move sitting there now… Broken. A couple days pass as the others kept trying to cheer Dusk up yet he was emotionless. Dusk sat in a corner holding Dawn's sweater close and wearing her pendant. Dusk wouldn't be the same at least not until the sun came back.


	3. Dusk's Rampage

It was a rather unsettling night in the sky it being the most dreaded and feared occurrence. The moon turns to the color of blood which is red the color of a Demonic Sky Wolf's eyes while they are in bloodlust from anger.

Dusk was on the surface of earth since he liked to explore at night, but he forgot the moon was going to be red. It was a few days after losing Dawn so he was still coping with the emotions. Dusk held onto Dawn's Red Sun pendant having it in a small box to keep it safe. Dusk kept walking, but soon stopped when is pendant started glowing. Dusk peered down at it then look to the sky his eyes widening with fear when he saw the crimson color of the moon. Dusk's eyes turn red while he tried holding himself back soon holding his head screaming in pain.

"N-no I-I don't want to hurt anyone!" Dusk cried out his body soon started to glow. Dusk's body then caught flames. Dusk growled deeply his eyes a dark crimson color. Dusk lost control since Dawn was gone there was no one there that could calm him down. Dusk smirked his fangs being sharp his claws soon coming out. Dusk walked through the forest chuckling Darkly when he walk into a small neighborhood. His tail flicked from side to side while he walked looking for his first victim. Dusk soon came across a young girl who sat in the park. Dusk smirked walking over raising his hand. His claws gleamed softly in the moonlight, but he stopped behind the girl once he heard light and soft sobs. The sobbing was coming from the trembling eight year old girl which made Dusk frown. He soon carefully wrapped his tail around the young child's waist lifting her up. The girl gently stroked his tail not caring about the fire that surrounded it since the flames didn't hurt. Dusk hugged her while she hugged back feeling secure and safe.

"Hey are you okay?" Dusk asks softly as the girl nods while Dusk held her.

"What happened?" Dusk asked while the girl looked up at him frowning slightly. She soon smiled a bit hugging Dusk more since he reminded the girl of her older brother.

"Mommy, daddy, and big brother were killed and I escaped" She says while Dusk nods his pendant soon glowing lightly once he sensed two people nearby. Sure enough two males came walking over smirking.

"There's the little brat" One said as Dusk held the girl closer being protective as the men laugh.

"Hey buddy you should put that girl down and leave if you know what's good for you" The other said both smirking as they saw Dusk's ears and tail snickering a bit.

"Oh wow so you're a neko hehehe well you better leave before you get hurt, mutt" The other male says smirking as Dusk growled looking at the men then down at the girl. Dusk didn't want to scare the little girl, but the men started walking closer. He glared at the two men gently setting the girl behind him. Dusk soon took Dawn's pendant from the box kneeling down in front of the girl putting the pendant around her neck. Dusk smiles softly before he stood and turned facing the men.

"Now stay behind me I'll protect you and that pendant will keep you safe" Dusk says softly as the girl nods feeling Dusk's rage through Dawn's pendant. The girl stood behind Dusk as the men got closer smirking more. Dusk growls deeply his eyes glowing deep blood red as the flames around him grew brighter.

"Oh is the mutt mad?" One male said snickering as Dusk's fangs come out. Dusk growls deeper his claws growing, but he stops himself from attacking the men not really wanting to scare the girl who noticed he's hesitating.

"It's okay you won't scare me" She says softly as Dusk nods smirking evilly ad the men frown.

"We warned you" One said as they pulled guns out. Dusk chuckles deeply as they shoot at him as he moved to the left then the right. The bullets were going straight for the girl which she stayed still trusting Dusk. There was a red glow that shined from the sun pendant blocking the bullet. Dusk ran at one of the men being very quick as the male freaked out shooting at him. Dusk got hit in the chest being just fine as he smirks.

"You really think that will hurt ME" Dusk say laughing a bit psychotically as the male's eyes went wide. Dusk slashed his claws at the other leaving deep marks as the male coughed up blood. Dusk grabbed the male lifting him by the neck and crushed the male's throat killing him. Dusk smirked maniacally while looking at the second male's face seeing his fear and chuckled deeply.

"I'll give you thirty seconds head start." Dusk says as the male backed up a bit. Dusk dropped the limp lifeless body and made a sphere of blood appear above his fingertips. Dusk threw it at the male as it went straight through his chest.

"Or not" Dusk says chuckling deeply as the girl went over and hugged him. Dusk immediately calmed down and look towards her.

"What's your name?" Dusk asks softly as the girl smiled.

"Rei" She said happily as Dusk nods.

"My name is Dusk" He said softly hugging Rei back. Rei smiled as she felt safe as Dusk picked her up the pendants glowing. Dusk felt calm holding the girl and brought her to his house in the forest. Dusk laid her down as Raei fell asleep. Dusk ran outside his eyes turning red he really couldn't stop himself anymore. Everything else was a blur after as he woke up seeing a bunch of dead people. Dusk has blood splattered all over himself and he felt terrible that he killed all these people when he was in his bloodlust state unable to prevent it.


End file.
